Rosie's Neudism Experience
by celrock
Summary: Tommy and Rosie share their experiences with one another about their days of not wearing any clothes. Hope you enjoy!
Author's Note: Once again, I apologize for not being around much as of late. Let's just say, school is kicking my butt, and I'll be really glad when the evening of April 28, 2016 arrives, as it will mean school is behind me forever! And I'm not exaggerating when I say that, as I will be graduating, attending the commencement on May 14, 2016! However, I've finally gotten all of the details worked out for my next East coast gender bender Rugrats story to hit Fan Fiction, so let's get started! Oh, but before I do, let me remind all who read this, that I no longer accept guest reviews, so if you wish to leave a review on this story or any other at this point, and wish for it to be seen, please make sure you're logged into your Fan Fiction account when doing so, thank you. And now, on to the story!

Rosie's Neudism Experience

Summary: Tommy and Rosie share their experiences with one another about their days of not wearing any clothes. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, they're the property of their original creaters. I own any OC's you don't recognize, while Peter is owned by TCKing12, Hazel and her family are owned by HazelNutSwirl, and Sandy, Rosie and her family are owned by Nairobi-harper. I should also point out, that I own Zack, while Jesse is owned by JJJB.

It was a hot summer day in both, Boston, Massachusetts, and Yucaipa, California. On this particular day, Tommy and the gang was over at Peter's castle, being watched by him for the afternoon while their parents and or aunt in Zack's case were off at work or running Aarons, and at Rosie's home, while her mom was off work, it was too hot to do much of anything, and Mary was busy doing some summer reading for school, so as long as Rosie didn't distract her, she said it was ok for her to use her iPad to call up Tommy or one of her friends on Facetime, and she even left it turned on, so Rosie wouldn't need to enter in the pathcode that Mary had recently put on to her iPad, after the last IOS update.

So as to not disturb her sister, Rosie quietly picked up Mary's iPad, and tip towed out of their bedroom, going downstairs to the kitchen table, where she luckily, found the room deserted, as her mom was off in the living room, watching one of her favorite soap operas on television. She sat down at the table near the rotating table fan, which was blowing air around the room to cool it off, and initiated a Facetime call to Peter's iPhone. At Peter's castle, all of the toddlers were taking a nap when Peter, who was in his thrown room, trying to get some work done while the kids were napping, heard the phone ringing on his desk. He saw it was a Facetime call from Rosie, and answered it.

"Hi Rosie, how are you doing on this hot old summer day?" Peter asked.

"I'm hot! Is Tommy around?" Rosie asked.

"Well yes, but he is taking a nap." Peter replied.

Rosie sighed in disappointment, giving Peter a puzzled look. Seeing this on the screen of his iPhone, he looked up at a clock on the wall, and saw that nearly an hour had passed since he put the kids down for a nap, so realizing this fact, he turned his attention back to Rosie and decided to give in.

"Well, they've been napping for nearly an hour, let me go see if the kids are waking up." Peter said, as he picked up his iPhone, and left his thrown room, heading into the living room, where all of the toddlers were on the living room floor, sleeping on beach towels with pillows under their heads.

To his pleasant surprise, while the bulk of the toddlers were still napping, Tommy was starting to stir.

"Oh good, you're awake!" Peter whispered, bending down to Tommy's level.

He yawned and stretched, sitting up on his beach towel. Looking around, he noticed that his friends and little brother were still asleep, so he got up quietly, and took a hold of Peter's free hand. Noticing his iPhone was in the other hand, he could only think of one reason why Peter came into the room to get his attention. Rosie was on a Facetime call, and he didn't wish to awaken his friends or his two-year-old brother Dil, as this was taking place the second summer he and Rosie knew one another, so he took Peter's free hand, and led him into the breakfast room of his kitchen area, which was clear across Peter's castle, way out of earshot of the napping toddlers. Tommy pulled out a chair and sat down at the table, and Peter put the iPhone down in front of him.

"Thanks Peter." Tommy said with a smile, before going to the Facetime call.

"Have fun, I'll be back in here to check on you in a little bit, as I plan to only let the rest of the crew nap for one more hour." Peter said, walking back towards his thrown room to get more work done.

"Where are you going?" Tommy asked.

Peter turned in the doorway of the kitchen and walked back towards Tommy, so as to not shout, in the event anybody was to hear him.

"I'll be in my thrown room if you need anything." Peter said, before heading back to his thrown room to get some work done.

Once he was out of sight, Tommy turned his attention back to Rosie on Peter's iPhone.

"Hi Rosie, how you doing?" Tommy asked.

"I'm hot. It's so hot today, we're not doing much, and I'm sitting by a fan to stay cool." Rosie replied, pointing to the rotating table fan on the kitchen table.

"Oh, that's the noise I hear in the background then." Tommy said.

"Yep. So how are you?" Rosie asked.

"I'm fine, and lucky for me, Peter's castle gots a hair conditioner." Tommy replied with a smile.

"That's great! I wish we had one, but if we did, we'd probably freeze to death in here." Rosie said.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"Well, in the winter time, whenever the peoples at my apartment turn on the heat, it's so hot, you just, wanna get all nakie!" Rosie explained.

"Really?" Tommy asked, his eyes wide with fascination.

"Yep, in fact, this reminds me of a story from my days as a baby." Rosie said.

"I wanna hear the story!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Ok, you asked for it, I'll tell you the story." Rosie said, as she took a deep breath, and her story began.

Rosie POV

It was winter time, and I was one-year-old when it happened. There was a ton of snow outside, and while I'm not sure of the exact day, all I know is, we would be going to my aunt Sally's for dinner. That morning though, I was crawling around the living room, when my mommy and daddy were going through the mail on the coffee table.

"Hmmm, looks like we got a magazine for another neighbor." My daddy said, laying the magazine down in a separate pile.

""Just put it into a separate pile, and on our way out the door to head to aunt Sally's for dinner, I'll stop by the mail room and leave it for the post man, in hopes it gets to the right address." My mommy said, opening one final envelope, and putting it on top of the pile of mail that belonged to us.

A few minutes later, my mommy and daddy lefted the room to go take care of something in the kitchen. Curious about this magazine that didn't belong to us, I toddled over to the coffee table, to have a closer look. I gasp upon seeing the cover of the magazine, as there were peoples doing different things, like playing games and having a picnic, but none of them were wearing any clothes! Just then, I heard footsteps coming towards me. I turndid around to find it was my sister Mary.

"What are you looking at sis?" Mary asked.

"Oh, just this picture." I replied.

"Oh, that's a magazine of people at a neudist colony." My sister explained.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's where people go to live, but who don't wish to wear clothes." My sister explained.

"Wow!" I exclaimed, taking a closer look at the cover, and then, flipping through the pages of the magazine, I saw how happy the people were, doing different activities.

"They sure look happy, don't they?" I asked.

"Yeah, but you don't wanna grow up to be like them." My sister said.

"Why not? Being nakie all of the time sounds like fun!" I said, taking off my purple dress and the diapie I was wearing at the time, as mommy had yet to put any shoes and socks on me that day.

I stood proud, not wearing any clothes, showing off to my sister, who looked at me in disgust.

"Rosie! You can't be serious! And you know it's against the rules to go around without your diapers on your bottom. Now let's at least put that back on." My sister said, putting my diaper back on me.

"No!" I shouted, ripping the diaper off and tossing it across the living room.

My sister sighed reluctantly, as mommy and daddy walked into the room.

"Mary what's wrong?" Mommy asked.

"It's Rosie. She refuses to wear her clothes, and keep her diaper on." My sister replied.

My mommy picked up the diapie off of the floor and walked up to me, a stirn look on her face.

"Now Rosie, you know better than to take your diaper off. Let's put it back on." Mommy said, putting my diapie back on me.

I didn't wanna wear my diapie, I wanna to act just like the peoples in that magazine. So once again, I took it off, tossing it in the direction of my daddy, who was dusting off the bookcase.

"Grrr!" My mommy grumbled, as she walked over to my daddy, picked up the diapie off of the floor, and came back over, putting it back on me, one last time.

"Now keep your diaper on, and we can go on with the rest of our lives." Mommy said.

Frustrated, I ripped it off by tearing the diaper in half, tossing the two halves across the living room, making the diaper impossible to put back on. One of the halves landed on my sister's shoulder. Seeing how funny this looked, I started laughing. I guess my laughter gotted my daddy's tentions, as he stopped dusting the bookcase to see what was going on.

"Mary, take that diaper off of your shoulder, judging by Rosie's laughter, I think you've given her some ideas." Daddy said.

"But daddy, she won't keep her clothes on." Mary replied, removing the ripped piece of my diapie from her shoulder, and tossing it away in a nearby trash can.

"Now Mary, your sister is just a baby. All toddlers go through phases like this, I'm sure she'll outgrow it eventually." Daddy said, as everybody walked into the kitchen.

Being happy to be free of my clothes, not to mention, it did feel much cooler, as they had turned on the heat to full blast in our building at this point, I did cartwheels on the living room carpet, and rolled around on the floor, enjoying my freedom, just as I heard a knock at the door. Mommy went to answer it, to find Hazel and her mommy on the other side.

"Good morning Shannon, how are you guys doing today? Aren't you guys suppose to be going to your sister-in-law's house today?" Hazel's mommy asked.

"Yes, but we're not going to aunt Sally's house until tonight. It's a pot luck dinner, where I'll be bringing my famous, three bean chilli to the meal!" My mommy explained, as they came into the living room, and Hazel was placed down on the floor in front of me.

Once Hazel was dropped off, our mommies lefted us in the living room to play.

"Wanna help me get started on the chilli?" I heardid my mommy ask Hazel's mommy as they walked into the kitchen.

"Sure!" Hazel's mommy replied, before I turndid my tentions to Hazel, who was looking at me funny.

"Hey Hazel, what's up?" I asked.

"Something looks different about you but I'm not sure what it is. Did you get a booboo?" Hazel asked.

I shook my head no.

"Hmmm, did you get a new ribbon to wear in your hair?" Hazel asked.

Again, I shook my head no. Hazel then looked me up and down, as her eyes lit up.

"Wait a sec, I know what's going on here, you're all nakie!" Hazel exclaimed.

I nodded my head yes and smiled.

"So why aren't you wearing your clothes?" Hazel asked.

"Well Hazel, why are you wearing your clothes?" I asked.

"Uh… Um…" Hazel stammered, before I continued to speak.

"Why should anybody wear clothes? I mean really! All they do is make you all hot, and if you spill food on them, your mommy has to change you, which is no fun cuz you're happy in the clothes you've gots on! If we didn't wear clothes, we could just, take baths whenever we gotted dirty, and nobody would look different. We'd all look the same." I explained.

"What gave you that idea?" Hazel asked.

I toddled over to the coffee table and picked up the magazine of the naked peoples and showed it to her.

"See how happy these peoples are? They've gots no clothes on." I explained, pointing to the pictures of the naked peoples in the magazine.

"Ok, I'll give it a try." Hazel said, taking off the dress, diapie, shoes and socks she was wearing that day.

Soon, we were both naked, staring at one another.

"You're right Rosie, this does feel much better." Hazel said, lying down on the floor.

I lay down next to her, as we started rolling around, enjoying our newly found freedom, just as Hazel's mommy stomped into the room, looking very displeased.

"Hazel Levene! I'm surprised at you! Taking your clothes off, and at somebody else's home!" Hazel's mommy scolded, as she picked up her clothes and her.

My daddy walked up behind her.

"Something going on in here?" My daddy asked.

Hazel's mommy turned towards him.

"You may think it's ok for your daughter to run around naked, but I won't have any of it. Call me when your daughter decides to wear her clothes again." Hazel's mommy said, stomping towards the door in anger.

"Now come on, I wouldn't be so hard on Hazel, she is just a baby after all." My daddy said.

"Well I'm not gonna allow my child to grow up to go live in some neudist colony." Hazel's mommy snapped, as she walked out our front door, slamming it behind her.

At that moment, my sister came back into the room.

"Now do you see why it's important to wear clothes? Your best friend Hazel just left with her mommy." Mary said.

"So what?" I said.

"I don't know, her mommy looked pretty displeased that you got her to take off her clothes." Mary said.

"I don't care! I like being nakie, and nothing you do or say is gonna change it." I said with determination in my voice, pointing my finger at her.

Mary sighed in frustration, as she lefted the living room, going into the kitchen. I couldn't think of anything betterer to do, so crawled over to the open kitchen door, and slumped down on the carpet, curious as to what was going on in there. I peaked inside to see Mary sit down at the kitchen table with my parents.

"Mom, dad, aren't you worried about Rosie taking her clothes off at aunt Sally's tonight? I mean, you must admit, aunt Sally isn't exactly one for, well, strange mannerisms." Mary said with concern.

"You're right, your aunt Sally is a very proper person." My mommy commented.

"Well, what do we have around here for Rosie to wear to the dinner tonight?" My daddy asked.

"Let me look around and see what I can find." My mommy said.

"Remember dear, it needs to be something that will be difficult for Rosie to take off independently." My daddy said.

"Not to worry dear, I know what I'm doing." My mommy said, getting up from the table and heading upstairs.

I wasn't sure what she had in mind, but just in case my time of roaming around nakie was about to expire, I decided to enjoy it while I had the chance. I went back into the living room and found my old bubble mower in the corner that had been brought in from outside for the winter. I picked it up and started pushing it around the living room, enjoying the freedom of having no diapies on. What seemed like seconds later, my mommy came back downstairs and took a seat on the couch. I turndid and sawed she had some clothes in her hands, but not the clothes I usually wore. Rather, it was something different.

"Come here Rosie, these clothes use to belong to your sister when she was your age. I bet they'll fit you now too." Mommy said, as I reluctantly crawled over to the couch, to see what she had for me to try on.

Not only was I putted into some hand-me-downs, but they were pretty uncomfortable. It consisted of a bright yellow t-shirt, a fresh diapie, and a pair of long blue overall pants. The type that have straps that go over the shoulders and that buckle closed with a button, making them nearly impossible for me to get off. Then, she put my black shoes and white socks on me, that were still on the living room floor from where I had taken them off the previous day, and at this point, I just slumped to the carpet, sighing with disappointment. There was no way I'd be able to get my clothes off now.

I'm not sure what happened the rest of that day, except I felt uncomfortable in my clothes, and wanted so badly, to take them off. Before I knew it, the sun was setting in the sky, and we were heading off to my aunt Sally's house. Aunt Sally is my daddy's big sister, and she lives in one of those old houses outside of the city. It was a bit of a drive, as I squirmed around in my car seat, where I was also wearing a winter coat, hat, gloves, and a scarf over the uncomfortable attire I was already wearing, seeing it was cold and snowy outside. Of course, this only made me feel like a hot marshmallow, as I was bundled up in so much thick clothing.

"Give it up Rosie, you'll never get your clothes off." My sister said, as we continued the long drive to aunt Sally's house.

"Just watch me Mary. When we get to aunt Sally's house, I'm gonna find a way out of these clothes if it's the lastest thing I do." I said.

A little while later, we were at my aunt's house. We gotted out of the car and my mommy carried her crock pot full of chilli to the door, where aunt Sally let us in. She was a tall, slender lady, with short blond hair, wearing a pink nitted sweater and a blue jean skirt, along with a pair of black high heals. I toldid you this lady was proper. Even when at home, she dressed in clothes most peoples wore to church.

"Good evening everybody, please, come inside." Aunt Sally said, as we walked inside her nice clean house and wiped our feet on the door mat.

As I looked around, I saw lots of people had come to this pot luck, and lots of different foods were laid out on her long dining room table. My mommy placed down her crock pot full of chilli, while me and Mary went off to play in the living room.

"Here Rosie, let's take our coats off." Mary said, helping me get unbundled from my winter wear and hanging up my coat along with hers on a coat rack in the entry hallway.

"But don't take anything else off." My sister scolded, a serious look on her face.

I gave her a puzzled look, as I crawled away from her, looking for something to do, mainly, a way out of my clothes. These overalls were terribly uncomfortable, and the straps on my shoulders felt the worstest of them all. I turndid back to see that my sister had headed into the dining room to talk to the other growed ups that were there, as most of the peoples who came to this were growed ups that my aunt knew from church, nitting club, book club, and other places where children don't often go. Me and Mary were the only kids there at this event, which made it even more boring. I guess though, I could be thankful, at least I wouldn't convince anybody else to get all nakie, making their mommies and daddies mad, but it didn't mean I had to wear clothes.

I explored aunt Sally's house, until I came into the bathroom. While Sally is pretty careful, here's one of the few times she slipped, though for me at that moment, it was just what I needed. On the bathroom counter, just within my reach, was a pair of hair scissors. Seeing those, gave me my brilliant idea! I reached up to the counter, grabbed the scissors, and without a second thought, I cut the straps off of my overalls. Soon, I was in nothing but my shirt and diapie, as I stipped off my shoes and socks, only this shirt was a bit snug on me, making it harder to get off my head. So I took the scissors, and cut the shirt down the middle, till the fabric unraveled, ending up in a pile on the floor, with my chopped up pants, shoes and socks. Then, I ripped my diapie in half again, tossing the two halves across the bathroom. One half landed in the bathtub, while the other half landed in the potty, giving me another idea. If I threw my clothes in the potty, I could flush them down, making my clothes disappear forever! So I picked up my shoes, socks, and clothes, tossed them into the potty, and hit the flusher. This was a bad plan, as yeah the potty started to flush, but rather than making my clothes go down the drain, water started to come out of the potty all over the bathroom floor!

Realizing I'd be in big trouble, I decided I'd better escape. I ran out of the bathroom quickly into the entry hallway, towards a square at one end of the hallway. I discovered I was just the right size to crawl through this square door, but I soon learndid the hard way, that clothes keep you warm. That square I crawled through, was a doggy door to get outside into aunt Sally's backyard. Before I knew it, I was on the deck, which had slippery patches of ice on it. I slipped on the ice, tumbling down the steps out into the backyard, which was covered in cold, wet snow.

Realizing I was in a snow bank, I looked around, shivering, as I was completely nakie at this point. However, it was very dark outside, as the sun had set by this time, making it difficult to see where I was going. I was in some pretty big trouble at this point, and I only hoped that somebody would find me soon.

End of Rosie POV

Back inside at the pot luck dinner, Terry went into the living room to check on Rosie, to find she was nowhere to be seen. Panicking, he ran back into the dining room, shaking his wife nervously.

"What is it dear?" Shannon asked.

"Rosie's gone!" Terry cried.

"Come on, we'd better go look for her." Shannon said.

"I'll help you look." Sally said, putting down her glass of wine she was sipping on at the table along with a plate of cheese, getting up and helping them look.

Everybody searched the house frantically, but no Rosie to be found. That is, until they heard a squeal come from Sally, who entered her bathroom, and saw the mess Rosie made.

"Look at the mess in here!" Sally cried, bursting into tears.

Shannon and Terry ran to the bathroom, where they found Sally crying. Looking around quickly, they saw what had her so upset. The bathroom was covered in water, half of Rosie's diaper was in the tub, while the toilet was filled to the brem with water and Rosie's torn clothes, as Shannon recognized the yellow shirt that she was wearing earlier, and Sally was holding a pair of scissors in her hand.

"I found these on my bathroom floor." Sally said, showing the scissors to Shannon and Terry.

"I think I know what happened here." Terry said.

"Me too, but where's Rosie?" Shannon asked.

Just then, Mary came up to the door of the bathroom.

"She's probably hiding, because she figured she'd get in trouble if she was caught." Mary said.

"You're probably right." Shannon said.

"But where could she be? We've looked all over the house!" Terry said.

Mary walked back into the hallway, and spotted the doggy door on the backdoor at the end of the hall.

"I hope she didn't escape outside, but that door looks big enough for her to escape through." Mary commented, pointing at the doggy door.

"I'd better put my coat on and go have a look." Shannon said, heading back into the entry hall, where she got her winter coat off of the hook, putting it on, and heading out to the backyard with a flashlight, as with Sally's house being so old, being built before people thought to install flood lights around the outside of the house, there was no light to see by back there when it got dark.

"Now be careful out there, it's very icy. I haven't had a chance to shovel." Sally called, as Shannon walked outside, being careful to not slip on the icy deck.

She made her way to the railing of the deck, where she pointed her flashlight down in to the yard. Soon, she spotted a spot of Rosie's pink hair sticking up out of a snow bank.

"Rosie!" Shannon cried, running down the steps and snatching up her daughter, who was shivering hard, her skin turning blue.

Rosie POV

I tried to huddle inside the snow bank, but it was no use. It only gotted colder and colder. Soon, I saw a beam of light. My mommy called my name, and right then, I didn't care. She had me in her arms, and as I snuggled up against her winter coat, it was then that it hit me just how apportant clothes really are. Indeed, they keep us warm.

Mommy carried me back into the house, and because my clothes were ruined, and she didn't bring a pair of clothes for me to change into, figuring I'd keep these clothes on, I had to be wrapped up in a blankie, like I was a tiny baby baby, freshly borndid at the hopcickle. I lay in my mommy's lap, wrapped in these white swaddling clothes, as she spoon fed me my supper. It was humiliating, and I was really glad we were alone in the living room, while everybody else sat around the dining room table, to dine on the many foods peoples brought with them to the pot luck dinner.

The nextest day, we were back home, and Sandy was watching me and my sister for the day, while mommy and daddy went to work. My mommy had toldid her when she arrived that morning, to have me take a bath. However, I was so convinced to wear clothes, that I refused to take them off. So I climbed into the bathtub wearing my clothes, when my sister walked into the bathroom to see what was going on.

"What are you doing Sandy? My sister is in the bathtub, but I believe you forgot a major detail." Mary said, pointing to Sandy, who was sitting on the potty, reading a magazine.

Sandy looked up from her magazine over at my sister, who was still standing in the doorway.

"I couldn't get her to take her clothes off. Maybe you can do a better job." Sandy said, as the phone started to ring in mommy and daddy's bedroom.

She scooted out of the bathroom to go answer the phone, as my sister approached the side of the bathtub. I turndid to my sister and smiled, splashing water.

"You know what Mary, after what happened to me at aunt Sally's, I now see that going around nakie, isn't always fun. You'll freeze to death if you don't wear clothes, especially in the winter, so it's better to wear clothes." I said.

"Yeah, but Rosie…" Mary said, before I continued.

"And you know what else? Clothes look lots nicer than wrapping up in a blankie like a baby baby. Maybe the peoples in the magazine feel it's ok to go around nakie, but we're not those peoples, so, we'd better wear our clothes." I concluded, as I continued to splash around in the bathtub.

"I give up. If you wanna wear your clothes in the bathtub just this once, go right ahead." My sister said, as she left the bathroom, leaving me to play in the tub, as I put a bucket on my head, wearing it like a hat and giggling.

End of Rosie POV

"Wow! That was a really neat story. And you know what? It reminds me of a similar experience I had with getting nakie." Tommy said.

"Well I hope it wasn't as bad as mine was." Rosie said.

"Well, I didn't end up outside in the snow, but you should consider yourself lucky. At least you only wore hand-me-downs. My clothes I had to wear were built by my daddy and Peter." Tommy said.

"Ok, I take it you're gonna tell me your story of your experience being nakie now." Rosie said.

"Yes, though you should know, I didn't get the idea from people running around nakie like you did, though I have seen peoples nakie at a beach before. We had gone away on a vacation, and we had to find the pirates treasure, and on the way there, we founded this group of peoples who had their clothes taken from them by the pirates." Tommy explained.

"So you decided to be nakie along with them at the island with the pirate treasure?" Rosie asked.

"Nope, my trip to finding the pirate treasure, once we found the jokanut tree and the gold balloons happened way after my nakie experience." Tommy said.

"Ok, you can tell me about your aventure to find the treasure another time if you want, I wanna hear your nakie story now." Rosie said.

Tommy POV

It happened a long time ago before my brother Dilly was borndid, but after our trip to the Graham Canyon, and before our trip to Slots Vegas. One day, my mommy was dressing my doggy Spike into a sweater. He didn't like it, so he gotted out of the sweater. Mommy commented about how if Spike wanted to run around naked all day, he could, and he jumped into the playpen, looking really happy. Realizing that he was happy being naked, I tooked off my clothes, which back then, consisted of a blue shirt and diaper. I took them off and road around on Spike's back, until daddy caught me. Just like with you, I refused to wear my diapers, and one time, I tossed it off, causing it to land on my daddy's head.

End of Tommy POV

Rosie laughed at this comment.

"Hey! Don't interrupt me." Tommy said.

"Sorry, but the thought of your daddy wearing a diapie on his head sounds really funny. I do apologize for interrupting, please, do continue." Rosie said.

Tommy POV

Well a little while later, Phil and Lil came over to play. I convinced them to take off their clothes, similar to how you got Hazel to do it. I told them that all clothes are good for is for getting dirty or wet, and then your mommy has to change your shirt and she yanks it over your head and it hurts your ears! And why do they do it? So they can put a new shirt on you and see how cute it looks. But it's not cute, it's just hot and itchy! You don't have to wear clothes, or diapers! You can be free!

I said all of this, while doing a cartwheel, impressing them, so they soon joined in, taking their clothes off. We had all sorts of fun, being nakie, that is, until Chuckie showed up. Chuckie wasn't wild about the idea of going around nakie. I even toldid him that Spike was naked, and so was Reptar, which I guess got Chuckie to try to take off his clothes, as he started to take off his shirt, but was unsuccessful in doing so. Right after he started doing this, Phil and Lil's mommy came back into the room, very unhappy that they were naked. She picked them up and lefted, and Chuckie claimed we'd probably never see them again cuz I made them take their clothes off. However, I didn't care. I was gonna stay nakie cuz I liked it.

I guess my daddy and Peter didn't like it though, as Peter came over not long after that, as Phil and Lil's mommy was stomping out of the house.

End of Tommy POV

Just then, Peter walked back into the kitchen to get a glass of water, when he overheard Tommy telling this story.

"Sorry to interrupt, but are you telling Rosie about the day you went around with no clothes on?" Peter asked.

"Uh huh." Tommy replied.

"I remember that day very well. Arrived at your house that morning to see Betty Deville running angrily out of your house, carrying Phil and Lil, naked in each arm, and their clothes under one arm.

Peter POV

"Something wrong Betty?" I asked.

"My kids are neudist that's what?" Betty snapped, running in the direction of her house.

"Oh?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"If you can convince Stu and Didi to get their son to wear clothes, I'll forget this whole thing." Betty said, running towards her house.

"No worries Mrs. Deville, I'll see what I can do." I said, walking up to the door and ringing the doorbell.

Stu let me in, and I joined him, Didi, and Chuckie's father at the kitchen table, where we had a conversation over how Betty overreacted. On the way there, I saw that while Chuckie was still wearing his clothes, Tommy was naked. I'd have a talk with Tommy later if I needed to, but for now, I'd see if the adults had any ideas. Stu then asked about Tommy getting naked at Lou's dinner, which reminded me that we had been invited to hear him give a speech, as he was receiving an award for his Wombat club he was in. Realizing how serious this was, I spoke up.

"You know Stu, I bet ya we could invent something to keep Tommy in his clothes." I suggested.

"I do have Doctor Lipschitz's phone number, maybe I should give him a call." Didi said, heading over to the telephone.

"You go ahead and do that, but Peter has a good idea, so I'm gonna follow his advice, and take practical steps in solving this problem." Stu said, getting up from the table.

End of Peter POV

Tommy POV

The nextest thing I knew, daddy and Peter were coming up to me in the playpen. Peter picked up my shirt and daddy picked me up.

"You're coming with me Champ." Daddy said, as Chuckie stared up at me with a frown.

I stared back at him, looking disappointed, waving. Soon, me, daddy and Peter were down in the basement, as my daddy laid me down on a table and measured me, then he and Peter got to work.

"So what do you think we ought to do Peter?" Daddy asked.

"Well, we need to come up with a way for him to keep his clothes on." Peter said.

"But how?" Daddy asked.

"How about, suspenders." Peter suggested.

"Suspenders! That's it! Thanks for the suggestion!" Daddy said, pulling out several tools and getting to work.

I lay there, watching him and Peter put stuff together. Daddy even stretched some rubber at one point, which broke, making me laugh. After what felt like forever, they had my clothes invented, and I was wearing my diaper and blue shirt, with these suspenders over them. Daddy said they were spose to be comfortable, but I didn't find them comfortable at all. I wanted them off.

Peter and daddy tooked me upstairs, where we founded mommy getting off the phone. He showed me to mommy, who at least was happy that I could go to grandpa's dinner. Of course, I would have been happy going to grandpa's dinner with no clothes on, but mommy and daddy weren't having that, so I stayed in my clothes for the rest of the day, squirming around every now and then, but it was no use.

Finally, we gotted to the dinner, and after I had a few bites of food on my plate, and grandpa started to speak, I couldn't take it anymore. I gotted down under the table and squirmed around in my clothes. Chuckie joined me.

"I've gotta get out of this thing." I whispered.

"How Tommy how? A regular old diaper sure, but that thing?" Chuckie said.

"There's gots to be a way." I said, continuing to squirm around in my clothes, as grandpa continued his long speech.

Finally, I did the only thing I could think of. I reached up to the table and grabbed a fork off, then poked the back of the suspenders, where they were fascined shut, undoing the fascin, which loosened the straps. This allowed me to get them off, escaping out of my clothes. By this time, mommy and daddy were asleep, and the only one who was still awake was Peter, but he was so intent on listening to grandpa's speech, that he didn't even notice me.

"Chuckie, I'm going out there." I whispered to him, before walking down the isle to my grandpa.

I made several peoples gasp and cover their eyes, as I walked past. Even grandpa gasp when I got close, stopping his speech, as he picked me up.

"Tommy?" I heard my daddy shout from the audience.

"Oh no!" My mommy panicked.

"Don't worry, we'll just pretend he isn't ours." I heard daddy say.

Grandpa giggled as he picked me up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like you all to meet my grandson, Tommy Pickles." Grandpa said, as I took his hat off of his head, put it on my own head, and smiled, as I looked around, seeing several people watching us.

They smiled and laughed, all except Peter, who I saw still at the table with mommy and daddy, his face a deep red.

A little while later, grandpa carried me back to our seat, where Peter was holding up my clothes.

"Give me that." Peter snapped, snatching me out of grandpa's arms and rushing me to a bathroom.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"Putting your clothes back on. You embarrassed me tonight young man. I surely hope you learned your lesson." Peter said, putting my diaper and shirt back on me, at least, I didn't have to wear those suspenders this time.

"Well, I…" I started to say before Peter continued his lecture.

"Tommy, I hope you realize the importance of wearing clothes. They keep us warm, they keep the dirt off of us, and when you think about it, don't they look a lot nicer than going around, naked?" Peter asked, holding me up to the mirror in the bathroom.

I stared at myself in Peter's arms, as I looked at my reflection, now wearing clothes. As I looked at myself, I realized that Peter was right. So the nextest day, I decided I'd never get nakie again, as just like you Rosie, I was given a bath the next day along with Chuckie, and I, too, wore my clothes into the tub, which Chuckie tried to convince me to take them off, only I remembered what Peter toldid me the night before prior to us heading home from where grandpa spoke, and repeated it to Chuckie, but because I had thought about it, while Peter told me that, I had to make the final decision on my own, so while Peter helped me to come to that decision, I decided in the end that I'd wear my clothes.

"I've been thinking, it's good to wear clothes." I said.

"Yeah, but Tommy…" Chuckie said.

"They keep us warm." I continued.

"Yeah, but…" Chuckie interrupted.

"They keep the dirt off us." I continued.

"Yeah but…" Chuckie said.

"Sometimes they even look nice." I concluded.

"But…" Chuckie tried to interrupt again.

"I know Spike is naked, I know Reptar's naked, but we're not aminals and we've gotta wear clothes!" I exclaimed, splashing around in the water.

"Well whatever makes you happy." Chuckie said, as mommy returned to the bathtub and took him out to get dried off.

I continued to stay in the water, as I put a bucket on my head and laughed.

End of Tommy POV

"Wow! So Peter convinced you to wear your clothes. Do you still wear them in the bathtub to this day?" Rosie asked.

"No." Tommy replied.

"I think I remember what happened after that. While Tommy's mom was drying off Chuckie, I removed Tommy from the tub, who noticed his shirt and diaper felt funny. I told him, this is what happens when your clothes get soaking wet. I changed him out of his wet clothes into some dry ones, and I believe after that, he decided he wouldn't wear his clothes in the bathtub again, am I right Tommy?" Peter said.

"Uh huh." Tommy replied.

"I just have one more question. What do you mean by, sometimes, they even look nice?" Rosie asked.

"Well, I know one thing that doesn't look so nice on me. A dress and a wig, which is what your daddy and grandpa make you wear when they wanna go fishing." Tommy said.

"Oh, kind of like when your mommy makes you wear a tuxedo and a bow tie, just so she can take everybody on a vacation to the Bahamas." Rosie added.

The two toddlers stared at one another on the screens of their Facetiming devices.

"Looks like we've gots another story to share with each other." Tommy and Rosie said in unison.

"But not right now, I think it's almost time for my friends and brother Dilly to be getting up from their nappy, and I am growing hungry for a snack." Tommy said.

"And mommy's spose to take us to the community pool to go swimming." Rosie said.

"Then I guess, this is good bye bye." Tommy said.

"Yep, talk to ya later." Rosie said, double tapping the end call button on her sister's iPad, disconnecting the call.

Rosie looked up to see her mom had come into the kitchen, and was now carrying her bathing suit. So she jumped down from the kitchen chair and followed her upstairs, where she got changed to go to the pool. Back at Peter's castle, he approached the table, and picked up his iPhone, stashing it away in the pocket of his gray Confederate uniform.

"What would you like for a snack Tommy?" Peter asked.

"Apple please." Tommy replied.

"Sure thing. I'm gonna go see if your friends are awake, then, we'll have some apple." Peter said, just as Chuckie, Kimi, Zack, Jesse, Phil, Lil, and Dil all walked into the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

Peter turned to see them all before him.

"Well, never mind, I see that everybody is awake. Gather round kids, apples for everyone, coming up." Peter said, as everyone took a seat at the table, and Peter went back to the kitchen, to get everybody's apples sliced up and ready to eat.

The End

Author's Note: Well everybody, I hope you all enjoyed that story. So now you've seen the East coast gender bender version of 'Naked Tommy,' as well as how the 'Naked Tommy,' episode played out, with Peter being present during the events of the episode. There was also a tiny reference to 'Club Fred,' and at the end, you can probably guess what the next story in line is for our East coast adventures, 'Beauty Contest,' or for Rosie's sake, 'Handsome Contest.' If anybody wishes to take a stab at this one, go for it, otherwise, I'll consider releasing it at a later date, if I find that none of my other fans and readers have decided to take a crack at the East coast gender bender version of 'Beauty Contest.' Not to worry though, even if that's not the next story I will be doing, I can assure you, that this isn't the last story I'm releasing. There's plenty more to come, so as always, be looking for more stories, coming soon! And as always, thanks for reading, reviewing, and adding this story to your followers and favorites lists, should you decide to do so. It's the support from you guys, that keeps me going! So thank you so very much, and hope you're having a nice day, night, or whatever it is at the time you're reading this!


End file.
